


Spring Heat

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types, Walking Dead
Genre: Barebacking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I set my vagina on fire so I hope you are all happy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, This is probably the most vapid thing I have ever written so there is that, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, possible power play dynamic but not really, set season 5b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“More,” she breathed, looking up at him, lower lip caught between her teeth as she angled her hips – doing her best to try and suck him back down – hungry for it – every time he pulled back to surge down for another thrust. “God, Daryl-please. I need-”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead. Everything belongs to whoever owns them, my wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I have no excuse for myself really. I basically ended up lighting my own vagina on fire so-
> 
> Warnings: Season future season 5b. This is a shameless pwp. No, like it is probably the most vapid thing I have ever written and I can't even bring myself to care. *Contains: sex, sex, more sex, rough sex, sex in many positions, spanking, bare-backing and a bit of power play.

There was a hand in his hair – tugging and pulling – a warning, maybe even a plead but he didn't stop.  _He couldn't._  His hips jerked, struggling to keep pace with her rhythm as she moved underneath him. Rubbing at herself even as he slammed her back into the mattress – skin on skin as she rippled underneath him – feeling the wet of her against his thighs, slicking across his balls and groin until it wasn't just the tuft of hair that crowned her sex that was soaking, it was e _verything_.

_Sweet Jesus, she was wet._

"More," she breathed, looking up at him, lower lip caught between her teeth as she angled her hips – doing her best to try and suck him back down – hungry for it – every time he pulled back to surge down for another thrust. "God, Daryl- _please_. I need-"

He rolled them, ignoring her bleat of protest as he smacked her right where the good lord had split her and pushed into her from behind, nearly losing it when the sloppy-slick of her squelched noisily. Making her hiccup in surprise as he forced her head down and brought her ass up. Baring his teeth as her tightness welcomed him back.

_Christ, he was gonna-_

He grunted, swallowing hard as she looked over her shoulder at him in the half-dark, sphinx-eyes clouded with want, parted with desperation as he drove into her. Giving it to her. All of it. Growling into the soft of her skin as sweat trickled down from his navel, firming his hands on her hips as he curled his palms around them, using them like narrow little hand-holds as she mewled – the sound making him jerk - preening instinctively as she moaned low, head hanging. Ass up and wanting as she let go of a string of unintelligible sounds.

He reached down, parting her inner lips with the crook of his fingers, skating through her wetness as she tugged at his wrists, pulling him this way and that as her clit was momentarily lost amidst the blur of flesh.

When he finally found it, he mashed down – overeager - making her arc. Slit quivering as she hit a high note every walker within half a click probably heard all about before he slapped a hand over her mouth and brought her up. Holding her firm to his chest – like a pinned butterfly on some science class bulletin board – nipping her ear in punishment.

"Quiet," he rasped, barely holding it together as she squirmed, bouncing on his cock as they half fell back into the sheets, splaying her on top of him as she shifted. Canting her hips in mid-fall and sheathing herself deep in a move that had his eyes rolling back in his head.

_Yes._

_Fuckin', yes!_

Her fingers dug into his skin, using him to steady herself as she rode him, too far gone for a rhythm as he fought against her hands and reached up, hissing at the flash of the soft cream of her breasts in the low light. Hating the flicker of the candle light for keeping the rest of her in shadow as he thumbed her nipples. Cupping them as they bounced enticingly, almost begging him to do it as he surged up for a taste.

Her shriek was half indignant, half excited when the move sent her toppling over – ass over tit and over balanced as she fell back onto the musty-smelling mattress. But he just moved with it, shoving both their pillows under her ass. Angling her up so he could see the moist pink of her, thighs quivering as she rubbed herself desperately before dipping back down to her nipple. Tonguing and licking as her free hand dug into his hair and  _pulled._

"Daryl, please…I want-"

He pulled off with an indecent sounding  _pop_ – slick and wet - as he palmed his shaft, still gleaming with her wetness as he gave himself a few pulls for good measure. Almost lazy with it as she shifted restlessly underneath him.

"Now!  _Oh_ -…Please, for god's sake, Dar-"

He draped himself over her, covering her,  _owning her,_ as she helped guide him back in. Questing and thirsty as her juices – as the warm heat of her, pressing and  _oh so good_  – bubbled up, easing the way until the friction of two bodies moving together turned into an alluring, desperate glide.

She positively  _sang_ when he bottomed out.

Gritting his teeth as the head of his cock slammed against her walls, wanting to howl with the sensitivity of it as her eyes blew wide – sightless and dark – stars bursting behind his closed lids.

He had enough sense to jam his hand back down to where their bodies met, the head of his thumb mashing down against her engorged clit as she bucked up, body burning hot against his. Crying out as she crested that final wave of pleasure and blew past it like it was nothin'. Coming apart under his hand as she soaked his fingers and clenched around him.

His hips stuttered.

_He was so fucking close._

_He wasn't going to-_

He came with a silent sound, mouthing against her skin as he lost control and dug his teeth into the delicate arc of her neck. Forgetting all the little things, like say, how he was still on top of her, crushing her, thrusting into her again and again in over-sensitive jerks of movement as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him close. Too warm and sweat-slick as they took a moment to remember how to breathe.

It wasn't until she tapped at the small of his back that he rolled off her. Feeling her inhale – deep and pleasure rough - as she sucked air back into her lungs. Out of breath but already smiling smugly as he tried to figure out what had just fuckin' happened.

He'd been outside on the porch of the house they'd claimed as their own in Alexandria, minding his own god damned business as he set about re-stringing the wires of his crossbow. And the next thing he knew-

"What-" he panted, throwing his arm over his eyes, basking in the unfamiliar surge of warmth as she turned into him, burrowing under his arm to settle in shamelessly – lithe and smooth against his scar-studded skin. "Was  _that_?"

She snuffled an amused sounding huff into the curve of his armpit. Blue eyes twinkling as she wrinkled her nose and wriggled up a couple of inches to splay across the length of his side – stretching and satisfied as his cock twitched with useless interest.

He let her bask in it, purring happily as her hands rubbed over the jut of his groin, following the thin trail of hairs up to his chest as she poked at his nipple with idle curiosity. Scritching and scratching until she had him thrumming and languid - like a dog willingly rollin' over for belly rubs.

"Spring heat?"


End file.
